marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Knights (Imprint)
Marvel Knights is an imprint of Marvel Comics. Dealing with more mature themes than the regular imprint, it is intended more for teenagers rather than children. However, it does not deal with the adult themes touched on by the MAX imprint. The imprint originated in 1998 when Marvel outsourced four titles (Black Panther, Daredevil, The Punisher and The Inhumans) to Joe Quesada's Event Comics company; Event hired the creative teams for the Knights line while Marvel published them. The imprint has since been folded back into Marvel's standard methods of publication, and is used to single out Marvel's "edgier" titles. The Marvel Knights imprint is essentially the successor to Marvel Edge. In early 2006, Marvel's editor-in-chief, Joe Quesada, announced that all ongoing titles under the Marvel Knights banner would move to the Marvel Universe imprint. Marvel Knights is now the home to high profile limited series often falling outside normal marvel continuity. This began with Daredevil #82, along with Black Panther #14, Moon Knight #1, Squadron Supreme #1 and Wolverine #42. Marvel Knights Spider-man became Sensational Spider-man with issue #23 and Marvel Knights 4 simply became 4 with issue #28. This is simply a redefining of the imprint, not the end of it as part of a consolidation of titles into the standard Marvel Universe. Fury: Peacemaker by Garth Ennis & Darick Robertson was the initial limited series to launch from the redefined imprint in February 2006. Three other projects that are currently scheduled to be released under the Marvel Knights imprint in the coming months include: Silver Surfer: Requiem by J. Michael Straczynski & Esad Ribic (late 2006 or early 2007) Spider-Man: Reign by Kaare Andrews (late 2006) Spirit Of Vengeance (the original, Western Ghost Rider) by Garth Ennis & Clayton Crain (late 2006). “These stand alone stories won’t just challenge readers to re-think their favorite Marvel legends," said Marvel Knights editor Axel Alonso. "Oftentimes, we’ll focus on characters that are off the beaten path—boiling these archetypes down to their cores. We want to build on the tradition of limited series like Ennis and Crain’s Ghost Rider, Frank Cho’s Shanna, the She-Devil and Robert Rodi and Ribic’s Loki -- each of which offered very distinct visions for Marvel characters, and each of which -- judging by sales numbers -- were embraced by fandom.” Joe Quesada: “Marvel Knights is the showcase for ‘evergreen events’ -- self-contained limited series that think outside the box, that challenge readers to re-think their favorite Marvel characters and re-evaluate the legends that surround them. In other words, Marvel Knights will be a place for top talent to work without constraints, and deliver the kind of product fans deserve!” Current series * Moon Knight * ''Squadron Supreme Finished series On-going Series * ''Black Panther First 12 issues of 1998 series * Daredevil (#1-81 of 1998 series) * ''District X * Elektra First 22 issues of 2001 series * Hulk (#70-76 of 2000 series) * ''The Punisher (37 issues) * Marvel Knights 4 (30 issues) * Marvel Knights Spider-Man (#1-22) * ''Wolverine (#1-40) Limited Series * Black Widow (limited series) * Captain America First 28 issues of 2002 series * Daredevil: Father (2004 limited series) * Daredevil: Yellow (2001 limited series) * Doctor Strange (1998 limited series) * Fantastic Four 1234 limited series) * Ghost Rider (2001 limited series) * Hulk Gray (2003 limited series) * Hulk Smash (2001 limited series) * Marvel Boy (limited series) * Marvel Knights (two short-lived series) * The Inhumans (limited series) * MadroX (mini-series) * The Punisher (12 issue limited series) * The Sentry (limited series and several one-shots) * X-Statix Final 6 issues only * Daredevil: The Target (started in 2003 but only the first issue has been published as of August 2006) * Captain America: The Chosen * ''Logan * ''Double shot (2002, four issue) Marvel Knights 2099 In 2004, Marvel Comics created a '''Marvel Knights 2099' imprint, which takes place in a future continuity (in the year 2099, of course) that is not identical to the Marvel 2099 continuity. *Marvel Knights 2099: Daredevil #1. *Marvel Knights 2099: Black Panther #1. *Marvel Knights 2099: The Inhumans #1. *Marvel Knights 2099: The Punisher #1. *Marvel Knights 2099: Mutant #1. See also * List of limited series Category:Imprints Category:Copy Edit